


Understanding

by orphan_account



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Diapers, M/M, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that the Once-ler's been ignoring the Lorax's advances. The Lorax should really get to the bottom of that. And maybe find out one of the Once-ler's big secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> A literate, "reads-like-a-fanfiction" RP by Kitty and Theresa.

The Lorax burst into the Once-ler's cottage, a serious look on his face. “ _Beanpole!_ ” he shouted, although the man was seated right there on the bed. “I need to have a word with you.” He hopped up on the bed next to the Once-ler and placed his hands on his hips, glaring up at him. “Look, I can't take this any more! Is it me? It's gotta be me, right?” His expression softened slightly and he made a huffing sound as he turned away. “Just tell me the truth, Beanpole.”

The Once-ler looked up in surprise as the Lorax burst in, and his eyes widened as he spoke. “What are you talking about?” he asked, genuinely confused. He put down his knitting and straightened his pajama top before folding his hands in his lap. “Just calm down and tell me what's going on, okay?”

The Lorax stood there a moment, looking dumbfounded. “I'm talking about _you!_ Ignoring my advances! What is it about me, Beanpole? What's there not to like?” He held out his arms and glanced down at himself, then slumped down with a sigh. “It's the moustache, isn't it?”

“Your—your _what?!?_ ” the Once-ler exclaimed, his calm facade crumbling. He looked around frantically, then grabbed his thneed and began knitting furiously, though the _clack-clack-clack_ of the needles did nothing to calm his nerves. “I don't understand. What advances?” _Clack-clack-clack._

“You don't under... God _dammit,_ Beanpole!” The Lorax grabbed the Once-ler's hands, keeping them still. “I've been coming onto you ever since you got here, are you telling me that you just haven't noticed?!”

The Once-lers' eyes went wide, and for a moment he didn't speak. When he finally opened his mouth, his voice was soft and uncertain. “...No. I guess I didn't.” He set the knitting down once more and then lifted the Lorax in his hands, gently setting him on his lap. “I had no idea you were interested in me.” He felt his cheeks slowly heat up as he spoke. “I—I think your moustache is really cute, actually.”

The Lorax looked up at the man with wide eyes, blinking them a few times before a grin slowly formed on his lips. “You really think so?” Without waiting for an answer, he wrapped his arms around the Once-ler, quickly leaning up to press a small kiss to his lips.

The Once-ler's face went from slightly warm to positively on fire as the Lorax's lips pressed against his, and he couldn't suppress a shy, excited whimper as the guardian pulled away. He was embarrassed to note that his pajama pants were growing just a bit more tight each minute, and he wriggled a little bit, trying to keep his erection from pressing against the Lorax.

The Lorax watched the Once-ler for a moment, unaware of the man's erection, but all too aware of the fact that the tip of his own cock was now protruding from its sheath. He knew it would be impossible to hide soon enough so he boldly leaned up again, pressing his lips more firmly against the Once-ler's. “Beanpole,” he breathed, his voice sounding almost foreign to him with the amount of need present in it. “I can't wait any more.”

“L-Lorax?” the Once-ler squeaked, his entire body on fire in reaction to the guardian's lustful tone. “I—oh my,” he whimpered, his cock now fully erect and pressing embarrassingly up against the Lorax. “I-isn't this all a bit sudden? I-I mean we're not even d-dating...”

The Lorax couldn't suppress a little moan as he felt the man's cock pressing against him and he gave a small experimental grind downward, his own length fully emerging at the stimulation. “Why should that matter?” he murmured, pressing a few kisses to the Once-ler's neck as he continued grinding his hips downward. “We both feel the same way about each other, right? I think that's enough.”

“B-but I— _oh,_ ” he gasped, unable to keep his hips from lifting up to meet the Lorax's downward thrusts. “My ma said never to have premarital sex, and—and we're both guys, and you're not even _human_...” He found himself grinning, suddenly excited at such a taboo prospect. “You're right, this is a _great_ idea!!!”

The Lorax grinned. “That's the spirit, Beanpole!” He licked his lips, his eyes clouded with lust. “Let's do this then,” he mumbled, suddenly shoving the Once-ler back on the mattress, straddling his hips and continuing to thrust downward as he began unbuttoning the man's pajama shirt.

The Once-ler laughed as he was pushed back onto the bed, and he sprawled his lanky body out on the mattress, lazily thrusting his hips up against the Lorax as he unbuttoned his shirt. “This is so _wrong,_ ” he giggled, running his hands over the Lorax's body and ruffling his bright orange fur. 

The Lorax gave a breathless laugh as he finished on the man's shirt, sitting back to admire his pale flesh before sliding down to slip his thumbs into the elastic waistband of his pajama pants. He glanced up to give the man a sly grin and leaned down to lick teasingly across the flesh of the Once-ler's stomach as he slowly slid his pants down, sitting straight up almost instantly with wide eyes. “Beanpole,” he began quietly, staring down at the strange thing that the man had been wearing under his pants. “What is this?”

At first, the Once-ler's expression was one of confusion, but it quickly turned to horror as he realized he'd completely forgotten about what he'd been wearing under his pajamas. “It's nothing!” he cried, sitting bolt upright and scooting backwards. He pulled his knees up to his chest and pressed his legs firmly together, feeling so humiliated that he couldn't even look at the Lorax. If the forest guardian had been attracted to him before, he certainly wouldn't be after finding out that the Once-ler wore adult diapers to bed.

“Whoa, hey, I didn't mean anything,” the Lorax assured, crawling over to rest a hand on the Once-ler's leg. “I don't know what that thing is for, but you don't have to be embarrassed about it.” He tilted his head to the side and slowly reached out to part the man's legs, gazing curiously at the strange thing. “What _is_ it for, exactly?”

“Um,” the Once-ler stammered, his face embarrassingly red. “It's—that is—” For a moment he considered lying about it, but he just couldn't bring himself to be dishonest with the Lorax. “I—well—humans wear these when they can't—um—can'tcontroltheirsphincter,” he squeaked out the last few words hurriedly. “Or their bladder. But, um, for me it's the former.”

The Lorax blinked, he probably would have laughed had the situation been different, but the Once-ler looked so embarrassed and genuinely upset that he just couldn't bring himself to do anything but lean up to press a kiss to the man's lips. “That's alright,” he murmured, pulling away to give him a reassuring nod, then sliding his hand up to squeeze the Once-ler's cock through his diaper. “I don't want to stop if you don't.”

The Once-ler shuddered and let out a shameful whine. “I—I don't,” he gasped. “Please keep going, I—I need you.” He couldn't believe the Lorax was being so kind to him; it only made the Once-ler want him _more._

The Lorax sat back, staring at the diaper for a moment as he tried to figure out how to remove it, before finally shrugging and unsheathing his claws to shred the material, tossing it aside and staring down at the man's large erection. “Damn, Beanpole,” he laughed, then instantly leaned down to take the tip of the Once-ler's cock into his mouth, making a show of swirling his tongue around the tip, gazing up to meet the Once-ler's eyes.

The Once-ler let out a cry of arousal and bucked his hips upward, forcing a few inches of his length into the Lorax's mouth. He murmured a few embarrassed apologies and dug his nails into his own hips, trying to keep himself from thrusting upward. “Y-you sure you haven't done this before?” he laughed shakily.

The Lorax let out a breathy laugh and took the Once-ler's cock a little further into his mouth before sliding back up to lick down the side. “Just a natural, I guess,” he mumbled against the man's length before moving down further to swipe his tongue lightly across his balls. “Though to be fair, I've been thinking about doing this for a long time.” He slowly took one of the man's balls into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue and sucking lightly. He still couldn't believe this was actually happening.

The Once-ler couldn't reply; he'd become a moaning, writhing mess underneath the Lorax and he loved every second of it. And the forest guardian genuinely cared for him, enough to be understanding and even _loving_ towards him despite his physical and character flaws. And he'd been thinking about doing this for _how_ long—since he'd arrived? His head positively swam at the thought.

The Lorax's cock was aching to be touched, practically begging for attention, and he wasn't sure he could deny it much longer. He gave the orb of flesh in his mouth one last suck before allowing it to slip out with a wet popping sound. “Beanpole,” he moaned, gripping onto the man's legs tightly, slowly lifting and spreading them so he could clearly see the small ring of muscle between them, he felt his cock twitch at the sight. “ _God,_ Beanpole,” he breathed, leaning down to kiss the man's inner thigh. “You look amazing.”

“Fucking _hell_ —so do you,” the Once-ler sputtered out. The Lorax did look amazing, with his beautiful dark red cock contrasted against his bright orange fur, on display for the Once-ler and _only_ the Once-ler. He reached down to grab hold of it, moaning when he felt barbs dig into his palm. He slid his hand slowly down the shaft until he reached a large knot, and he massaged it gently with his fingertips. He was about to give the Lorax the go-ahead when his stomach rumbled, and that terribly familiar sensation came over him. “Lorax!” he cried, but it was too late; his bowels had already emptied all over the poor guardian.

The Lorax had been thrusting into the Once-ler's hand, moaning lightly as he moved his mouth closer and closer to his entrance, he was just about to dart his tongue across it when he heard the Once-ler call his name, then, quite suddenly, he found himself covered with shit. He sat back quickly, his eyes wider than ever as he tried to process what had just happened. “Beanpole, did... did you just...” He suddenly became aware that some of the filthy waste was in his mouth and he quickly spit it out onto the bed. “Oh god, I...” he trailed off, unable to think of anything to say as he stared at the mess that now covered the sheets and the Once-ler's ass (not to mention his own normally immaculately clean fur.)

The Once-ler was silent for a few seconds, his face growing redder and redder and his lip quivering before he let out a scream and scrambled off of the bed, sprinting to the bathroom and locking himself in. He would never, ever live this down! He sank down onto the toilet and buried his face in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

The Lorax shook his head, forcing himself to think clearly. Sure this was terrible, but the Once-ler had to be feeling even worse. So the Lorax jumped off the bed, heading quickly for the bathroom door, his heart sank as he heard the man sobbing inside and he gently rapped his fingers against the door. “Beanpole?” he murmured, knocking again a little harder. “Beanpole, please come out. I promise I'm not upset, okay?”

The Once-ler didn't respond, just sobbed even harder, and the sound of rushing water soon followed as he turned on the shower and stepped in, sinking down to a sitting position to cry some more. “G-go away! You hate me now!” he bawled, his shame-clouded mind completely overlooking the fact that maybe he _should_ let the Lorax in, if only so he might clean his fur off.

“I do not hate you!” the Lorax replied, letting out an exasperated sigh as he pulled pointlessly on the handle of the door. “Dammit, Beanpole, I'm not upset, but I swear if you don't let me in, I _will_ be!” He groaned and slumped down to the floor. “I'm not leaving until you come out,” he added with a huff, crossing his arms and leaning back against the door. He'd sit there all night if he had to.

The Once-ler again refused to respond, instead opting to sit under the warm water and sulk. When he'd been in the bathroom for what felt like close to an hour, he finally sighed and stood up, trudging to the door (and leaving a sopping wet trail behind him.) He cracked it open, his eyes widening when he saw the Lorax still sitting there. “Hey.” he mumbled, opening it a bit wider, though not meeting the guardian's eyes. “Wanna come in?” Without waiting for an answer, he turned around and headed back to the tub, stepping in and sinking to the floor once again, knees drawn up to his chest and arms crossed.

The Lorax jumped at the Once-ler's voice, he'd nearly fallen asleep waiting for him to come out. He slowly stood up and headed into the bathroom, stepping over to the tub and hesitating a moment before climbing in. “Beanpole,” he began quietly, making a face as the water in the tub turned murky, he'd nearly forgotten he was covered in shit. He managed to tear his gaze from the water to look up at the Once-ler. “I... I'm really not upset, okay?”

The Once-ler shrugged, still unable to look the guardian in the eye. “It's okay,” he mumbled. “You don't have to say things to try and make me feel better.” He paused, rubbing at one eye. “I understand if you don't want to see me again—really, I do.” He shivered as the water pouring down around them began to turn cold, and he leaned forward to turn the heat up further.

The Lorax frowned and reached out to cup the Once-ler's cheeks, locking eyes with him. “Listen to me. If I didn't care about you then why would I be here right now?” He maintained eye contact with the man as one hand moved to stroke his wet hair. “Never seeing you again is the last thing I want to do.”

The Once-ler's lip began to quiver again, and he released a choked sob, grabbing the Lorax and pulling him close. “I-I thought you'd hate me,” he sobbed, squeezing the guardian tightly. “Anyone else would have. Why not you?”

The Lorax hugged the Once-ler back, holding him close. “I... I care about you, okay?” He cleared his throat, averting his gaze as he pulled away. “...A lot.” He shook his head and stood up, turning off the water and stepping out of the tub. “Now c'mon, I'm not letting anything stop us from doing this.” He reached a hand up to the Once-ler with a reassuring smile.

The Once-ler hesitated, his eyes full of uncertainty. “I don't think that's such a good idea,” he mumbled, averting his gaze shamefully. “What if I...can't control myself again?” he winced as he spoke.

The Lorax crossed his arms. “Sit on that thing over there.” he nodded toward the nearby toilet. “Humans use those for disposing of waste, right? Seems like it'll work perfect.” He stepped over to the toilet and patted the seat with a grin. “C'mon, Beanpole, I don't know how much longer I can wait.” He reached a hand down to stroke his sheath, slowly coaxing his cock out, not taking his eyes off the Once-ler.

The Once-ler looked like he was about to protest, but then he just shook his head and sat down tentatively on the toilet seat. “This is so unhygienic,” he mumbled, but his cock was already beginning to harden again at the sight of the Lorax touching himself. The guardian had to be the most understanding person he knew.

The Lorax's hands instantly went to the Once-ler's thighs, spreading his legs as he leaned forward to take the tip of the man's hardening cock into his mouth. “Just relax, Beanpole,” he breathed, licking across the head to catch a few beads of precum on his tongue.

The Once-ler immediately tensed up, letting out a soft moan and lifting his hips a few inches. “H-how can I relax when you're doing _that_?” he laughed breathlessly, then let out another small moan and wiggled a bit on the toilet seat.

The Lorax dove down to take half of the man's length into his mouth, letting out a little moan around it as he reached down to stroke his own cock, which was now fully erect and dripping precum. He squeezed the Once-ler's thigh, taking another few inches into his mouth, doing his best to relax his throat so he could ease in the rest, not stopping until he felt the man's cock resting in his throat, at which point he glanced up to watch the Once-ler's reaction.

The Once-ler's face flushed as he wriggled his hips and murmured incoherently, his fingers threading through the Lorax's fur and occasionally gripping it when the guardian's tongue ran over a particularly sensitive spot. “Please,” he mumbled, thrusting his hips just a tiny bit as he waited for the Lorax to start moving again—and then suddenly that horrible feeling settled in the pit of his stomach, and he pushed Lorax off of his cock and back onto the tiles as more shit poured out of his ass. He whimpered in shame, his eyes welling up with tears. “I knew this would happen,” he groaned, burying his face in his hands.

The Lorax gasped as he hit the floor and he glanced up just in time to see the Once-ler shitting. He quickly hopped back up and grabbed the Once-ler's wrists, pulling his hands away from his face. “Beanpole, it's okay,” he assured, gazing up into the man's eyes. “I still think you're hot.” he gestured down to his own still fully erect cock with a grin, then without waiting for any response, he leaned forward to take the man's cock into his mouth once more, licking and sucking twice as much as before.

The Once-ler couldn't suppress a moan of arousal as the Lorax's lips closed over his cock, and he thrust up hard into his mouth, trying to drown out the embarrassment. He was ashamed to admit to himself that somewhere inside him, he was actually getting off to his own humiliation. “Moustache,” he breathed, tangling one hand in his fur and reaching the other down to stroke the guardian's length.

The Lorax moaned in approval, relaxing his throat once more to accommodate the Once-ler's long member, and he glanced up at the man before boldly reaching under him to press a finger to his filthy entrance, slipping it inside easily using the Once-ler's own shit as lube. He quickly began moving his mouth up and down on the man's length in an attempt to combat any discomfort as he slowly began thrusting his finger in and out.

The Once-ler let out a squeak of embarrassment and surprise as the Lorax slipped a finger inside him. “M-Moustache!” he exclaimed, sounding scandalized. “I'm all _dirty_ down there!” He couldn't deny that it felt amazing, though, and he began to thrust his hips slightly as he pumped the Lorax's cock.

The Lorax bucked his hips into the Once-ler's touch and he gently slipped another finger inside, thrusting the two digits a few times before sliding them out and allowing the man's cock to slip from his mouth. He brought his fingers up to his face to inspect them, then suddenly shoved them both into his mouth, grimacing slightly at the taste, but continuing regardless, making a show of licking them clean.

The Once-ler's eyes widened and he let out a little moan, unable to hold back as he came softly, spilling his cum across the Lorax's moustache. He grabbed the guardian's hand and brought it to his own mouth, sucking hard on his fingers and jerking him off quickly.

The Lorax gasped as the Once-ler's cum spilled across his moustache and he came almost immediately after, shooting his load all over the floor and the Once-ler's hand. He sat back on the ground with a breathless laugh. “I can't believe we just did that.”

“Believe me, neither can I,” the Once-ler replied, grabbing some toilet paper and wiping his ass off before flushing the toilet and sitting down next to the Lorax. “It's been a crazy night, Moustache.” He lifted the guardian in his arms and set him in his lap, grabbing a towel and mopping the cum from his moustache. “Thank you for being so understanding,” he murmured shyly, pressing a kiss to the Lorax's nose.

“No problem, Beanpole,” the Lorax laughed, giving the Once-ler a quick peck on the lips before standing up and stretching. “Now why don't we go to bed? We can do some more of this tomorrow.” he grinned, reaching up to ruffle the Once-ler's hair.

The Once-ler blushed and nodded, straightening up. “But first I need another..um...” he shrugged sheepishly and retrieved another diaper from under the sink, quickly pulling it on and fastening it. “So I won't shit on you in your sleep,” he laughed nervously.

The Lorax laughed, waiting for the man to fasten his diaper before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the bed. He made a face at the mess that still covered the sheet and quickly pulled it off, balling it up and dropping it to the floor before pushing the Once-ler down onto the mattress and climbing up next to him. “G'night, Beanpole,” he mumbled sleepily, cuddling up to the man and pressing his face into his chest.

“Goodnight, Moustache,” the Once-ler murmured, wrapping his arms around the small guardian. He couldn't believe everything that had happened tonight—but he thought maybe it was the best thing that ever had.


End file.
